You make me feel
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Un petit recueil de drabbles de tous genres, toutes formes et toutes couleurs, avec différents pairings de One Piece. Yaoi, yuri, hét, prompts divers et folie furieuse.
1. Smoke - Ace x Sanji

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient au fantabuleux Oda et pas à moi.

**Pairing : **Sanji x Ace

**Total : **611 mots

**Setting : **juste après la destruction des bateaux de Baroque Works par Ace

**Prompt : **Flamme

**Petit mot de la patate : **poussée par Loan the Daughter of Neptune autant que par mon intérêt pour One Piece, voilà-t-y pas que je me lance dans des drabbles sur le sujet, avec des pairings et tout et tout. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, parce que pour une raison X ou Y, j'ai un peu plus de mal à écrire du One Piece, et je fais dans l'incohérence grave parce que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? N'hésitez pas à me lancer des cailloux si jamais je déraille, histoire de me remettre dans le droit chemin. Enjoy !

**Béta-lecture (heureusement !) : **Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Sanji était sûr que les allumettes complotaient contre lui. Ces sales petites choses prenaient un malin plaisir à se cacher n'importe où, dans ses ustensiles, dans ses poches, dans la doublure de sa veste, et à d'autres endroits encore moins évidents. Quand ce n'était pas l'un des trublions de l'équipage qui les lui prenait pour une raison dont il s'en fichait. Cette fois-ci, il avait vidé toute sa boîte pour allumer le feu sous les multiples casseroles utilisées pour cuisiner les innombrables plats réclamés par l'équipage pour fêter la visite du frère de Luffy. Dire que ces béotiens allaient tout engloutir sans même faire attention au soin mis dans la confection... Enfin bref, il avait utilisé toutes les allumettes qu'il avait sur lui, et toutes celles qu'il avait stockées dans des endroits stratégiques avaient mystérieusement disparu. Il pouvait dire adieu à la délicieuse première cigarette d'après-travail.

Il finit par abandonner sa quête inutile, ce n'était pas en retournant toute sa cuisine qu'il allait pouvoir en trouver une miraculée. Dehors, c'était le chaos habituel. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient très occupés à mettre au point une nouvelle version de leur danse des joyeux pirates avec des baguettes dans le nez, l'idiot d'épéiste était en train de boire comme à son habitude, et sa Nami-chérie prenait le soleil. Et pas moyen d'en aborder un pour obtenir un briquet ou une allumette. En même temps, confier du feu à l'un de ces imbéciles, c'était condamner le bâteau à une disparition prochaine dans les flammes.

Sanji s'appuya contre la rambarde, sa cigarette inutile aux lèvres. Pas de tabac, Nami-chan qui ne s'occupait pas de lui... Sombre journée. Il était en train de se demander s'il n'allait pas voler une des inventions idiotes d'Usopp, ou trouver deux cailloux à frapper l'un contre l'autre, quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, plus précisément quelqu'un assis sur la rambarde, et quasiment sur son bras. Il tourna la tête, pour se retrouver face à Ace. Face à lui, et très près, en plus. Il se fit vaguement la remarque que pour un homme, celui-ci n'était pas si mal. En tous cas, comparé à son frère. Sourire un peu canaille, des yeux noirs au regard plutôt amusé, et des taches de rousseur saupoudrées sur ses pommettes. Plutôt bien bâti, une silhouette bien découplée. Pas mal, autant qu'il pouvait en juger pour un homme. Mais même si ce n'était qu'un homme, il était possible qu'il lui fasse un certain effet. Ca, ou la sensation de chaleur subite qu'il ressentait n'était qu'un effet du soleil qui tapait dur. Pour cacher son trouble, il leva un sourcil en une question muette.

Ace le regarda, sourit, puis fixa l'extrémité intacte de la cigarette, toujours coincée entre ses lèvres. Il approcha la main comme pour la prendre, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part du cuistot. Mais au lieu de cela, il claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître une flamme qui embrasa le mince rouleau de tabac. Sanji regarda le petit point rougeoyant, puis Ace, mais celui-ci était déjà retourné rejoindre les autres, le laissant en plan avec sa dose de nicotine. Comme les autres, il avait vu Ace détruire une flotte entière de ses flammes, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il soit capable de les maîtriser à ce point. Et contrairement à Luffy, il était gracieux, comme le feu qu'il conjurait, et plutôt agréable à regarder (pour un homme !). Bien sûr, c'était un homme de Barbe Blanche, et il allait repartir bientôt, mais en attendant, pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit cette occasion de le connaître un peu mieux ? Ca pouvait déboucher sur quelque chose... d'intéressant...

* * *

Bon, je sais, c'est pas foncièrement original, mais c'est histoire de se faire un peu les griffes sur le sujet et les personnages, parce que c'est pas ce que je maîtrise le plus. Mais puisque Bleach ne suffit plus à ma plume et ma muse cocaïnée, voguons vers de nouveaux horizons !

Et sinon, pour le pairing... bah j'aime bien Ace, et l'idée qu'il allume la cigarette de Sanji (à défaut d'allumer le reste... *ahem*) me fait rigoler. Et puis voilà.

Review ?


	2. Cordes - Pauly x Iceburg

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas à moi, je me prosterne devant le Grand Oda.

**Pairing :** Pauly x Iceburg

**Total :** 1141 mots

**Setting :** post-arc de Water Seven

**Warning :** il y a du sexe, bande de petits coquinous !

**Prompt :** cordes

**Béta-lectrices :** RapistPanda, Alysses Kheel

Iceburg referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'y appuya, savourant la fraîcheur du panneau de bois dans son dos. Cette pièce était son refuge, et une fois à l'intérieur, il n'était plus question de rendez-vous, d'obligations, de fabrication de bateaux et de Galley-La. La porte était son rempart qui gardait tous les soucis à l'extérieur. Il s'avança, ôtant sa cravate dans le mouvement, et s'arrêta près de la fenêtre pour déposer Tyrannosaure dans une cage posée sur le meuble. Un bruit le fit se retourner d'un bond, un véritable sursaut, les images de l'attaque dont il avait été victime encore peu de temps auparavant lui revenant à l'esprit. Mais il n'y avait pas de tueur armé. Seulement... en fait, c'était encore plus surprenant qu'un tueur armé.

Dans son grand lit, confortablement installé sous les draps comme s'il était chez lui et son éternel cigare toujours aux lèvres, il y avait Pauly. Et à en juger par la (très musclée et très intéressante) poitrine qui s'offrait à son regard, il avait l'air de ne rien porter, là-dessous... Sans perdre son calme - en apparence, parce que son coeur battait tout de même très fort -, il s'approcha, et demanda, d'un ton uni :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Pauly le regarda comme si la situation était parfaitement évidente.

- Je vous attendais, Iceburg-san.

- Hm. Et tu m'attendais pour quoi, exactement ?

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha du lit, posa soigneusement sa cravate sur sa chaise, puis s'assit pour ôter ses chaussures. Il prenait son temps, autant parce qu'il savait que la patience n'était pas le fort de Pauly, que pour se donner l'occasion de savoir comment réfléchir. Ca n'était pas la première fois que le charpentier s'amusait à repousser sciemment ses limites, mais entre le taquiner subtilement (une subtilité toute paulynienne, certes) et venir s'installer tout nu dans son lit, il y avait une large différence que son subordonné venait de franchir d'un seul pas. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de privautés. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point d'en faire la remarque, et de prier l'importun de décamper, quand celui-ci écrasa son cigare, heureusement pas sur la délicate marquetterie de la table de nuit, et tendit le bras vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à venir le rejoindre. Ce qu'il n'allait pas faire, bien sûr que non, même si ce qu'il pouvait voir de Pauly était... intéressant, disons. Non, il allait rester là, à le fixer froidement, en attendant qu'il disparaisse.

La décision fut prise pour lui, quand une corde surgie d'on ne sait où s'enroula autour de son torse. Une traction sèche sur le filin, et il se retrouva étalé sur le lit. Enfin, plus précisément, en partie sur le lit, et en partie sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus ferme, confortable et respirant. Quelque chose qui sentait le tabac, et qui eut tôt fait de l'emprisonner contre lui. Avant qu'il puisse se dégager, Pauly l'embrassa. Le genre de baiser qui faisait battre son coeur beaucoup plus fort et qui le faisait trembler, et il semblait bien que l'idée de se dégager ait pris des vacances avant même d'atteindre son esprit. S'il s'était douté que son subordonné embrassait aussi bien... et aussi habile de ses mains. Parce que quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ses cheveux étaient ébourriffés, sa chemise avait mystérieusement disparu, et son pantalon était en bonne voie. Il fixa Pauly, qui avait tout de même l'air encore plus attirant vu de près, et marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait être :

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, nous devrions...

Pauly lui lança à nouveau un regard agacé, et répondit :

- Il est temps que vous vous détendiez un peu, Iceburg-san.

Iceburg voulut répondre que ça allait, qu'il était très détendu, et qu'en même temps, avec un charpentier nu dans son lit qui le prenait par surprise, tout le monde serait un peu affolé, mais Pauly décida à ce moment même de faire des choses très intéressantes avec sa main, là en bas, tandis qu'il le serrait contre lui de l'autre tout en l'embrassant à nouveau, et ses protestations s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes. Il y avait plus intéressant à faire, par exemple explorer ce très intéressant corps qui se proposait à lui. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Comment il se retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, attaché aux montants de son lit par les fidèles cordes de Pauly, débarrassé de tous ses vêtements, et complètement offert, il n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, parce qu'il découvrait des talents de son subordonné qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnés, mais qui se révélaient extrêmement intéressants et agréables. Il aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose, le serrer contre lui ou lui rendre la pareille, mais il en était réduit à tirer sur les cordes qui l'entravaient, et à laisser ses gémissements communiquer son appréciation, et son impatience, mais Pauly prenait son temps.

Quand enfin, il s'allongea sur lui pour le prendre, Iceburg ne put retenir un gémissement particulièrement fort qui fit sourire Pauly. Il reprit possession des lèvres azur et le serra contre lui, volant les halètements et les cris qui échappaient à son patron au rythme de ses mouvements. Délicieuse mélodie qui s'accélérait, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'avait pas la patience de faire durer les choses, et à en juger par la manière dont les jambes de son amant étaient refermées autour de ses hanches et l'attiraient vers lui, toujours plus fort, lui non plus. Jusqu'à l'extase finale, où il put cueillir son nom dans un râle sur les lèvres bleues, avant d'y succomber à son tour.

Pauly se laissa tomber contre Iceburg, et d'une main lasse, dénoua les cordes qui retenaient encore ses poignets. Il restait encore un petit doute sur la réaction de son patron-maintenant-amant, peut-être qu'il allait le jeter dehors avec moult injures... Mais non, les bras libérés se refermèrent autour de son dos, lentement, presque avec lassitude. Doucement, il attrapa l'un des poignets, et embrassa les marques de cordes. S'ils recommençaient, il faudrait qu'il trouve des cordes un peu plus douces, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal (du moins, pas sans son accord). Et à en juger par la manière dont Iceburg le regardait, et dont il l'embrassa encore, il était possible qu'il y ait une prochaine fois très bientôt...

* * *

Et j'ai même pas honte ! :D En même temps, un individu qui est capable de faire apparaître de la corde à volonté, hein, c'est tendancieux ! Et puis, j'aime bien ce pairing, il est plutôt fonctionnel, ils sont mignons ensemble !

Ah oui, et je me suis bien amusée, quand même. C'était fun à écrire (malgré les lèvres qui changent de couleur d'Iceburg, mettez-vous d'accord, par Ener !) ! Et maintenant, je repars vers d'autres aventures !

Review ? :3


End file.
